


Where Do I Begin

by GailCregg



Series: Jimmy's Secret [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell and Gibbs need help so they turn to the only person who can give it - Jimmy Palmer. Is he up to the task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do I Begin

Gibbs' Conference Room.

"So why are we talking here and not the squad room or my house Tobias?"  
Although staring at the floor of the darkened elevator Fornell knows his friend is glaring at him.  
"Well?"  
The FBI agent looks up and hurriedly blurts out "I need your help Gibbs and no-one can know. Absolutely no-one. Not Vance or the rest of your team."  
"Go on."  
"I need help from Dr Mallard's assistant. What's his name...Jalmer, Farmer..."  
"Jimmy Palmer."  
"Yeah, that's it. I spoke to a friend in IT and found out he's the one I need to talk to. I thought if you had a chat with him I could get the information I need quickly. The boy trusts you."  
With a shrug meant to indicate that last sentence means nothing that his friend sees right through Gibbs replies "Palmer is no boy Fornell. He's married now and I hear they're thinking of adopting. If it's an IT issue shouldn't you ask Tim? You know he's our resident McNerd as DiNozzo would say."  
"No, I definitely need you to speak to Palmer. The problem is this..."  
As he continues to explain those leaving the building after staying late are forced to take the stairs.

Autopsy.

The swish of the doors opening causes Jimmy to turn from the sink where he is washing some instruments. "Gibbs. Dr Mallard has just left for the night. I can probably get him back if I call on his cell or I could..."

"Actually Palmer it's you I need to talk to." Gibbs gestures towards the desk chair indicating Jimmy should sit and he does.  
"About what? I mean how can I help you special agent Gibbs?"  
"You must not tell anyone about this Palmer. Not Breena, not your Mom,not Dr Mallard, not Tony or Abby or Tim. Got it?'  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Now what I need to know or to be more accurate what special agent Fornell needs to know is if L.J. Tibbs lives or dies."  
"WHAT?"  
"In your latest fan fiction chapter of..." Gibbs takes out his notebook to check. " L.J. Tibbs - A New Beginning Tibbs gets shot by agent Tommy after a fight and is rushed to hospital."  
"And you want me to tell you what happens next?"  
"Yes and explain this whole fan fiction thing to me."  
"Ah. Why?"  
"Do ya really need a reason Palmer?"  
Despite the stare he's now receiving Jimmy stands firm. "If you want my help then yes, I do need a reason."  
"Agent Fornell is having some trouble with Emily."  
"His daughter."  
"Yeah. Typical teenage stuff. Anyway she's obsessed with the Tibbs books and fan fiction about them. Fornell thought if he could find out what's happening next he could gain some Dad cred. He got a friend to track down the author of the fic."  
"Hmm. And why do you need to know?"  
"She's my god-daughter and I like to take an interest in her hobbies. I'm going over there for dinner at the weekend. It would give us something to talk about."  
"Okay. So where should I begin..."  
An impatient "It doesn't matter Palmer" interrupts his musings a few moments later.  
"In fan fiction a canon is not a weapon, a WIP has nothing to do with Tony's sexual practices..." Seeing the look on Gibbs' face Palmer rushes on "and a ship has nothing to with what you're building in your basement."

The heavy sigh that greets his opening forces Palmer to stand. "You may want to sit down special agent Gibbs. This might take awhile."

Jimmy's desperately hoping his face doesn't show exactly how long his gut is telling him that while will be.


End file.
